Operate an animal disease diagnostic laboratory. The following procedures will be performed on animals supplied by the Government: gross physical observations, including activity, alertness, condition of hair, etc.; necropsy with observations for gross lesions (follow-up histopathological when indicated); culture of respiratory tract (nasal passages throug lungs), ear canal, and intestinal tract for pathogenic microorganisms; examination of ectoparasites and endoparasites; and viral antibody determination. Reports will be supplied on all procedures conducted. The contractor will supply recommendations which relate the results obtained to the colony health conditions.